


Just One Night

by midnightmuser



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmuser/pseuds/midnightmuser
Summary: This was a Wing-It Request written a while back for Issy2610 on inkbunny, as a gift to kowoshake. The challenge was to have a 'badass seme Scourge' so I did my best to do so! I like Scourge being a little rough, very teasing with dirty words XD.





	

_“Yet another string of crimes has been reported taking place, this time in a restaurant district of Central City. Security cameras have been unable to track the perpetrator, picking up only a blur of motion. The president maintains Sonic the Hedgehog is not a prime suspect, but at this time, the public is becoming unsure. Several signatures claiming ‘Sonic wuz here’ have been found in multiple sites, increasing suspicion that perhaps our hero has hit a low point… More details at five.”_  
  
With a frustrated growl, Sonic tossed the remote into the TV, hitting the power button. This was the tenth attack this month! He knew he’d never rob a store, let alone as many as this guy had… And he had the gall to even copy his handwriting! He knew it wasn’t Shadow, and Silver couldn’t do it… Just what other speedy hedgehog was out there trying to give him a bad rep?  
  
He’d been appearing at every sight as soon as it was on the news, which initially aroused some suspicion, until they’d seen he was just as frustrated and diligent in his search for clues. The “Sonic wuz here” was the worst. Yeah, he wrote like that, but he didn’t use ‘wuz’ anymore! He wasn’t ten! This bastard was trying to make him out like a punk, and it really pissed him off. It was everywhere. Banks, jewelry stores, retail… and now restaurants. But now, people were giving him second glances, stepping a little wider, looking a little more wary.  
  
Taking a breath, the blue hedgehog stood up and stepped into his shoes, heading out toward Station Square. Luckily the passengers still treated him with the respect he earned, waving and smiling a moment before turning to their papers or phones. It allowed him a moment of peace in the transitory world… Stepping out into the city, which had nearly recovered from Chaos’ attack last year, felt much the same, minus the odd looks.  
  
He did his best to ignore it, to carry on his day, when he noticed a young human girl in a wheelchair frowning at him.  
  
“Something wrong, little lady?” he asked politely, giving his best ‘how-can-I-help’ kind of grin. Her bright green eyes looked up at him in almost sadness.  
  
“Mister Sonic, what’s going on with all this stealing?” Her voice was heartbroken, and Sonic’s ears drooped. That was it. Little kids were losing faith in him, and that couldn’t be allowed. He had to find this troublemaker. Yesterday! He noticed the name on her backpack and gave a sad smile.  
  
“Helen… sometimes, there are people in this world who don’t like it when good guys do good things. So they do whatever they can to make the good guy look bad so he feels bad… But I promise, I’m gonna find this guy, and do whatever it takes to stop him. No more stores are gonna be robbed if I can help it!” He stood up, noticing that some people were giving him slightly better looks, and he grinned. Maybe now they’d get it.“I’m gonna go look around, see if I can dig up anything at these restaurants. This man’s gotta slip up sooner or later. Don’t you worry!” Giving her a reassuring pet on the head, he took off, hearing her give a hearty ‘Good luck!’ in response. Getting the public’s hopes up was a risky move, and he knew he had to act quickly. He speeded off toward the restaurant district the thief had struck at, taking a look through the doors.  
  
“Sonic the Hedgehog—” an officer started, but Sonic breezed past.  
  
“This dude is really pissing me off,” he grumbled. “I don’t get how one person can get in here, do so much damage, and not leave a trace aside from this damn graffiti!” He was in a full-on rant, frustration and disappointment spilling over. “Hell, my ‘sneaking’ into Eggman’s bases leaves a hole of some kind, or I get quills somewhere… Heck, there ain’t even footprints the floor is so clean!”  
  
He smacked the counter as he realized there was practically nothing to go on.  
  
“Uh, um… We did find one thing, actually…” the man stated, causing Sonic to turn. “The person in question forgot that this camera is colored. We still don’t know what species he is, but we know he’s green, not blue.”  
  
“A green Sapient, huh?” the hedgehog muttered. “Like, how green?”  
  
“Almost like a lime green,” the officer replied. “We were able to get the color by colorizing the black films, but this one clinches it.” Sonic gave a nod. At least that was something… He could work on that. “Still, some are thinking you might be dyeing your fur to keep appearances… unless we get more info, you’re still the prime suspect.”  
  
“Uuugh…” the hero’s arms practically sank forward. “I’m getting this guy. Two days, I don’t care if I have to skip out on naps. I’m stopping this crap.” He dashed out the door, heading for where he knew most criminals to frequent. Bars, alleyways, warehouses, cheap motels… He never had to play spy so much, as every eye seemed to be on him.  
  
It wasn’t long before something seemed to perk up his day. He noticed a hedgehog strolling into a piercing shop, and he definitely had some swagger to him. And the best part—lime green fur and quills.  
  
Sonic leapt up to the rooftops and crouched behind the wall. He’d never played stakeout like this, but it was going to be worth it. Once the other male popped out, he would keep a close eye on his movements. He had to catch him before he could do anything. Otherwise he was just pointing the finger…  
  
It was about half an hour later when the hedgehog left, sporting a silver ring on his left eye-ridge. That was fine with Sonic, the more identifying marks the better. He kept a distance, watching the other like an owl to its prey. His target moved through sidewalks and alleys, eventually stopping to take a smoke against a brick wall.  
  
“…Y’know, Blue, I’d thought you’d be smarter about tracking someone with speed like yours.” Green eyes widened when the other leaned his head back and smiled up at him. “But I get it. Desperate men do desperate things… tell ya what. Meet me tonight at South Island 7 Motel if you want me to quit bashing your precious little rep. Scourge in Room 22.” With a chuckle, he sped off, leaving Sonic blinking stupidly.  
  
With a sigh, he brushed a hand down his face. Scourge was obviously a helluva smart guy, and observant as hell. Of course, he was a criminal, even flat out confessed, but wasn’t going to quit without something in return… So be it. He mentally prepared for this negotiation, hoping it went smoothly enough, even if he couldn’t get Scourge behind bars.  
  
\----  
  
Night fell, and he made his way to his destination, the green hedgehog eyeing him up before pulling him inside. He was ready to fire off a million questions, when he saw Scourge shed the jacket, which he realized had some pretty cool flames on the shoulders.  
  
“So… you finally found out I’m the one… surprised it took you so long,” he teased. Sonic’s mouth went somewhat dry, unable to deny Scourge had quite the body. Decorated sparsely with piercings, some on his brow and ears… lithe and slim… with some sexy scars on his chest, to be frank. Mentally cursing his hormones, he stared him down.   
  
“You said that you’d stop if I came here… what is that you want? Why even do any of this?”  
  
“Mostly because I just wanna see you squirm,” Scourge flashed a dark smirk. “Which is why…” he then kicked off his boots and peeled off his gloves, effectively naked in front of the other, “…I’m not going to stop until you’re squirming… under my dick.” He casually strutted up to him, shark-like teeth curled in a smirk and ice-blue eyes staring at him. Sonic could see the other getting hard, his cock decorated with a Jacob’s Ladder, and he felt hot and cold at the same time.   
  
Blue quills bristled as he stared at this green doppelganger of his. “You… you want me to _what_?!”  
  
“Simple, Blue,” Scourge purred with a sultry grin. As he spoke, he pressed his growing arousal to Sonic’s thigh, letting it throb. “Let me fuck that warm throat… and that tight ass… for the rest of the night… and I’ll stop.”  
  
Green eyes widened when he took notice of Scourge’s full arousal. It was very thick, more than a usual anthro’s. It certainly outmatched his own…  
  
“So, whaddaya say, Sonic?” the other’s voice said in a low, lustful lilt. “Kick off your shoes and stay a while…”  
  
Sonic gave a slow nod and slipped off his shoes and his socks, even his gloves. As much as he hated the idea of basically whoring himself out for the night, he was admittedly intrigued by what this guy had to offer. And the fat cock was quite _enticing_ if he were being honest. Scourge grinned and shoved Sonic down to his knees, slipping his thick cock into Sonic’s mouth. The rough-and-tumble green hedgehog didn’t waste time, digging his fingers into the fur on top of his head to shove his face up and down on his dick. Sonic’s eyes shot wide at the rough move, immediately gagging hard around the thick girth.  
  
“Ack! Eh-heghk!!” Sonic shuddered violently as he coughed from the forceful thrusts. He looked up at Scourge, who was purring in bliss.  
  
“Mm, yeah, that’s it, choke on my fat dick, hero… Love to feel you gag…”  
  
Sonic whined and retched around Scourge, but had to admit he liked the feel of something so big filling his mouth. If only he’d just _slow down_ …! But Scourge only sped _up_ , making it harder to breathe, and the slaps against his chin started to accompany sharp sonic booms. The hips blurred as his face and throat was fucked, and he could only sit there and take it.  
  
“Rrr, yeah, fuck!!” Scourge growled. “Keep going, Blue boy! I’m gonna… rrrgh! Cum in your throat!”  
  
Sonic whined  and thrashed, trying to pull free, but Scourge held tight and started to orgasm in Sonic’s mouth. With teeth bared, he continued to fuck the warm hole, and Sonic sputtered and coughed up the thick, salty fluid. He gripped his own shaft, and Scourge growled lustfully.  
  
“Hrh… that’s it… get your seed on me… fuck, give me fucking cum socks!!” he commanded in deep desire, Sonic’s eyes blowing wide at the command. He continued to cough and choke around Scourge, but it still felt damn good. He squeezed and fondled his shaft while he was railed, soon spurting his seed onto the floor and Scourge’s feet. The other sucked in a gasp at the feeling. “Nnngh!! Fuck, yes, don’t you quit! Rrr, your mine for the night, hero! Now soak ‘em, ahh!!”  
  
Sonic continued to stroke himself, even as he tried to adapt to Scourge’s hard thrusts. ‘Damn, this guy’s just like me!’ he realized as Scourge’s cock throbbed to the feeling of seed on his feet.   
  
Slowly, Scourge raised one foot at a time, ensuring his soles would get covered as well, and Sonic felt Scourge shoot off even more ropes into his mouth. Each time Scourge lowered one of his legs, a soft squelching sound reached Sonic’s ears, punctuated by a harsh groan. He blushed heavily at the thought, wondering if it felt as nice as it seemed.  
  
He sucked and swallowed  as best as he could, though some continued to escape out around Scourge’s erection and coated his lower muzzle. The immediate air became thick with musk and cum, making Sonic’s body feel slightly weaker. There was no getting around the fact that he was being dominated by the clearly experienced male, and it was managing to get to him.  
  
Scourge drug him over to the bed, hoisting him up. “Time for you to suck on something else, Blue boy…” he growled lustfully, his eyes practically glowing. He slipped his dick free of Sonic’s lips and brought them around the thick orb on top of the bedpost. “Mmph!!”  
  
The horny hedgehog forced Sonic’s throat onto the bedpost, making him lurch and sputter again. Chaos, did this guy have a gagging fetish?!  
  
He didn’t really have time to wonder, as his gags soon became muffled screams. The hedgehog shoved his slickened cock into Sonic’s ass in a solid thrust, which turned into a jackhammering of supersonic thrusts. “Mmmmh! Nnnnngh!!”  
  
The rough treatment was like nothing he’d experienced. It hurt like a bitch, but felt so damn good! His cock throbbed even harder, and he started leaking onto the bed. His ass was getting fucked so hard… He clenched his hands into the bedsheets. Scourge rutted into him like a feral animal, his hands tweaking hard on his nipples. Scourge was thick, but he was thankfully well-lubed by spit and cum.  
  
He whined around the thick wooden orb, drool beginning to coat the piece of furniture while the now white-footed punk happily slammed away at his quaking body.  
  
“Mmmh! Oh, damn you’re tight!” the criminal panted heavily. He attacked without restraint, each time making Sonic whine and sputter due to the thickness in his throat. The poor speedster could start to feel it take a toll on his lungs, his chest feeling tight and heavy. His fingers tightened even more until they poked through the sheet, and his heart pounded in his chest like a raging beast trying to break free of its cage.  
  
Every yank on the hard buds on his chest made pre-cum spurt out onto the bed. He couldn’t believe just how rough Scourge was, and how hard he was! He didn’t like to admit it, but he’d had many lewd fantasies of a hard fuck like this. There were so many potential options: Bark, Big, Vector… hell, there were _plenty_ of male humans out there, with their average size dwarfing his own cock easily. Scourge by no means was as big as a human, but it damn sure stretched him good!  
  
“AuuugGGHH!!” Thinking about his own unfulfilled desires was enough to push him over the edge again, and he soaked the bedsheet underneath him in jizz. His body went into orgasmic spasms, tightening and convulsing each muscle throughout in an electric firestorm. He heard Scourge gasp, evidently from the sudden tightness, then a powerful howl sounded.  
  
The green double came in his ass, and Sonic’s face couldn’t get redder. Scourge’s seed was warm and thick, and his walls were so unused to the feeling! He could feel every little bit of it washing over his ravaged flesh, adding to the burn he already felt. He whined loudly, but to his shock, Scourge gently pulled his head off the bedpost. He found himself sitting on Scourge’s legs, which were becoming white and wet from spillage.  
  
“Whoa…” Sonic had truly no words to describe his situation. He was embarrassed, horny, and feeling so damn _good_.   
  
“Enjoy that, Blue?” Scourge’s breathy, teasing voice whispered in his ear. Sonic scoffed and looked away from the other’s ice-blue eyes. Yeah, he might have enjoyed that, but Scourge didn’t need to know!  
  
As Scourge recovered, Sonic found himself lying down on the bed, which was surprisingly cozy. The mattress was firm enough for support, but soft and pillowy for luxurious comfort. It felt so cool on his heated body, even though it stunk of the other’s natural scent. Scourge, who had pulled out for a moment in the transition, smirked at the sight of his drenched and leaking entrance.  
  
“Mmmm… that’s hot, Blue…” Scourge chuckled and leaned down. Sonic rose an eye-ridge at the strange gesture, before a wet and warm tongue was introduced to his tunnel. Green eyes shot wide and an undignified yelp escaped his lips. He would have blushed if he wasn’t already. Chaos, that was so not cool!  
  
Thankfully, Scourge didn’t seem to hear—or just didn’t care—and kept going, rimming the hedgehog and lapping away his load. Sonic had to say, Scourge was skilled. He would give him that much… He seemed to have a knowledge of several positions, and knew exactly how to do certain maneuvers that left him dripping and seeing stars. That hot tongue gave him a unique form of pleasure once he got used to it. His toes idly curled and uncurled, feeling it lapping at his walls like a fat velvety worm.  
  
He could feel his cock throbbing madly, and then it just got worse when Scourge’s pre-cum started to spurt on his sole. “Ga-ah!! Shit, n-not—”  
  
Scourge dragged his tongue up Sonic’s taint to suckle on his furry, swollen orbs, silencing his cries. “I’m in control tonight, babe~” the criminal purred as he took a breath. Then that sharp-toothed mouth surrounded his shaft, and Scourge moaned around it. Sonic let out a sharp whine and felt himself leak. It was like being caught in a vice! A warm, wet… sharply edged vice… He gulped nervously, fear mixing with the pleasure, knowing the other could easily bite his dick off at whim.  
  
Fingers and toes dug into the silky sheets. Pleasure built in his loins and made his stomach tight. It took tremendous effort to keep from bucking up into the suckling maw and accidentally cutting himself. The criminal’s hand drifted down, and Sonic knew what was going to happen next. He bit his lip hard, but it didn’t stop a pleasured scream from escaping his mouth when the masturbating hedgehog came onto his foot. “AUGH!! NNGH! NNNGH! FFFF!!”  
  
Hot strands of cum followed quickly in response. The hero filled Scourge’s mouth, his cock matching the other ounce for ounce.  Scourge seemed quite content to suck it all down, petting the outside of Sonic’s thigh with his free hand. He didn’t stop until he’d cleaned it off and left Sonic whimpering.  
  
“Mmm, that was hot, Blue… You make the prettiest faces~” The sultry tone made Sonic’s cheeks flush. “I think I want to look at them for this round…” The fawn-hued cock slipped into the slickened tunnel and Sonic once more was subjected to the pounding thrusts. No longer muffled by the bedpost, every gasp and mewl he let out was audible, and Scourge apparently liked what he heard.  
  
“F-Fuck!! Ah, Scourge…!” He quivered on the bed, as Scourge pinned his shoulders down. The green one was snapping his hips back and forth, driving into his sweet spot. The previous session and the thorough rimming made things much easier for him to take, allowing Scourge to go full throttle.  
  
“Mmmgh, fuck yeah!!” Scourge howled. “Ah… Hope you have… annh, g-good endurance, Blue Boy…” Those words ignited a wave of lust in Sonic’s blood, and he began to buck back.  
  
“I-I can take… anything you got!” he challenged, though his voice was shaky from the unyielding assault on his body. Scourge smirked at that. Ah, such a lovely virgin… Sonic was still nice and snug, hugging his cock so comfortably. As much as he hated most Sonics for their personalities, he loved their bodies, and this one was the most tolerable out of any that he’d met.  
  
He found himself leaning in closer, pressing his muzzle to Sonic’s shoulder with a low, sultry growl. Sonic gasped and groaned, feeling it through his pounding veins. He could hear it over his pounding, racing heart, over the brisk breaths he had to take to keep himself somewhat stable. Chaos, he was losing his mind!  
  
“Scourge…! Wahh!!” He couldn’t stop himself from returning each of the thrusts, his legs curling up around Scourge’s lower back. “Nngh, ah, shit!” Every jostle made his erection flop back and forth and side to side, which caused pre-cum to ooze out over his waist and balls. He made a mess of himself, but Scourge’s brutal methods were an effective distraction.   
  
Scourge grunted and groaned in absolute delight. He couldn’t help but arch his back at the spasmodic squeezes Blue’s ass made around his girth. He was just so tight, so hot! “Ahh!! Ooh, baby!” He didn’t care what the other thought of his pet-names, it just felt so damn good! There was no romance or tenderness, and both were thankful for that. It was a raw, intense fuck that was sure to leave them sticky in the end.  
  
Sonic shivered and cried out as he was hammered away at, that thick cock smashing into his prostate. He didn’t have time to think about Scourge actually pleasuring him, as his vision flashed and lightning shot through him. A shuddering, shaky scream escaped his lips, and thick ropes of sticky seed landed on his chest and face, some landing on his ears and the pillow.  
  
“Mmm… oh, that’s hot… Makes m-me wants some…” the other purred, nipping at his shoulder with his sharp teeth. Blood dribbled from the pinpricks they left, a burn that left Sonic shuddering.   
  
“Ah… hah… d-done yet…?” Blue looked up at Green, only to get a chuckle and find himself suddenly sitting on top of the other. He wasn’t sure how long they’d been going at it. They had impressive stamina, but the intensity was making him cum faster than jerking off ever had! It could have been a couple hours, or maybe about half an hour… he wasn’t sure. There was no clock, the dark window alluding to nothing. But Scourge was still raring to go.  
  
“Oh, Sonic, we’re _far_ from done… I prepared for this night…” He flashed a grin. “Now be a good boy and ride my fat cock!”  
  
Grimacing a bit at the dirty talk, Sonic placed his hands on Scourge’s chest, surprised by how warm and soft it was. Scourge had a lithe runner’s frame, lined with muscle hidden under the fur. He wondered how he got such nasty scars… Mentally shaking the thought, he started to raise and lower his hips, meeting them with solid smacks. Both of them moaned, Sonic especially, as his half-hard cock dribbled pre-cum onto Scourge’s belly. The other’s bare hands rested on his waist, just above his thighs, helping him go up and down on his very slick member, and both couldn’t help but blush. This position felt… strangely intimate… Their hands were actually on each other’s body that didn’t involve tugging or some dominant gesture…  
  
Somehow, it made it even more erotic. He moaned as he bounced on the hedgehog’s shaft, helped along by Scourge. He wasn’t sure if he could cum anymore, but his cock was definitely hard as a rock. His balls slapped against Scourge’s groin with every hit, and the slight pain egged him on even more. One of those soft, silky hands began to stroke his member, much to his pleasure and surprise, and he looked at the other with almost fully open green eyes.  
  
“I want that cum, Blue Boy…”   
  
The hero was stroked and fucked, and he whined into Scourge’s chest, which made the other shudder. Hot as he felt, he wasn’t going to put his lips near the other’s. The teasing was just too much after a while, and he released again over the scarred chest. Part of him wondered if it was a trophy of some kind, along with his virginity… But still, it felt amazing. He groaned, weakly panting after the latest orgasm.  
  
“I’m… finished… I can’t…” He knew he couldn’t cum anymore. Not after all that. He was fucked thoroughly. Did he enjoy it? Of that, there was no question, yes. Would he do it again? Undoubtedly no. Especially not when he felt Scourge continuing, making him yelp. “The fuck?!”  
  
“Heh… thought I was exaggerating?” Scourge chuckled breathily. “We’re in this for the long haul, baby!” Sonic practically flopped over, subject to Scourge’s sexual whims for the remainder of the night, squealing and shooting blanks while his ass and mouth were used for the insatiable green hedgehog.  
  
\---  
  
Dazed and sore, Sonic stepped out of the motel room to watch the sunrise. Thankfully, Scourge had been generous enough to let him use his shower to clean off the evidence, leaving him feeling fresh after the messy session.  
  
“Welp, a promise is a promise, Blue,” Scourge stated, lighting up a cigarette as he stood in the doorway. “I got to fuck that sweet body all night, so your reputation is safe.”  
  
Sonic grimaced a bit, remembering that he had basically whored himself out for the sake of his ego. Scourge only chuckled, walking up to gently massage his ass. Sonic bit back a pleasured moan and backed away, which only caused Scourge to chuckle.  
  
“Don’t rub it in…” he muttered, talking about both meanings. Scourge snorted. “Look, it was good, but don’t count on me showing up here again, buster.” He pointed a finger right in Scourge’s face, only to get it seductively licked and sucked.  
  
“Aw… after all that fun, you just wanna run off?” Scourge mock-pouted. “Not even a number to call?”  
  
“Don’t flatter yourself…” Sonic replied, flushed as he pulled his finger back. “Anyway, I’m outta here. You better keep your promise!”  
  
He gave a wave over his shoulder, and Scourge’s chuckle was the last thing he heard before he walked out, keeping his pace slow. Despite everything… he couldn’t say he felt too guilty about it. Scourge fucked him _good_. Though if that gross green gremlin invaded his wet dreams, he was gonna have a real bone to pick later.


End file.
